Vie de famille
by Willia
Summary: Il y a un temps pour rester et un temps où il faut partir, un temps pour aimer et un où il faut finir par lâcher prise... OS


Bonjour à vous !

Je sais, je sas, ça fait longtemps, beaucoup trop… Quoi, deux mois que je n'ai rien posté ? Je suis au moins aussi navrée que vous ^^ J'ai les exams blancs en ce moment, plus pas mal d'autres choses qui m'occupent, un projet avec des amis et au moins un autre milliard de choses qui me prennent mon temps, je suis désolée.

En plus, ce texte a été écrit il y a un bout de temps, je ne viens pas de le faire. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai produit de mieux, mais j'avais envie de poster quelque chose.

Jack ne m'appartient pas (et c'est bien dommage), mais le reste si. Je ne touche rien pour ce que je fais.

N'oubliez pas une petite review à la fin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack est assis au fond d'un fauteuil beige un peu usé, qui a pris sa forme avec le temps, dans un foyer qui est le sien. Elle est assise en face, sur un autre fauteuil assorti. Jack cherche par où commencer. Il sait qu'il doit le faire maintenant.

- Tu sais... Tu sais que j'ai tout essayé. 

Il déglutit. 

- Tout essayé pour vivre une vie normale... Une vie normale avec toi. 

Son visage se recouvre d'une immense tristesse. 

- Mais tu peux - 

- Laisse-moi finir ! assène-t-il. Laisse-moi finir, je t'en prie. Tu avais promis de ne pas me couper. 

Dans les mains de Jack, les siennes se crispent. 

- Je disais, tu sais que j'ai tout essayer pour vivre avec toi... Vivre longtemps. Vivre heureux. Mais un jour... Un jour, tu le sais, on ne pourra plus continuer. Tu sais ce que je suis. 

- Jack... 

- Je suis un point fixe dans le temps, ça c'est la version gentille. Mais en fait, je suis un monstre. Un être manipulé dans sa biologie pour défier les lois de la nature. Et la nature n'aime pas être contredite... Elle me le fait bien comprendre. Je ne peux pas aimer... Je ne peux ni t'aimer, ni aimer qui que ce soit. Je ne peux pas mener une vie normale, avoir quelqu'un et des enfants avec lui ou elle... Je ne peux pas vieillir à leurs cotés, et mourir en sachant que ma descendance me survivra. Parce que ma descendance ne me survivra jamais, tu le sais. Je verrais la mort de ceux qui ont partagé un fragment de la vie, et celle de mes enfants et de mes petits-enfants. 

- Jack, je ne veux pas que tu - 

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Mais un jour on ne pourra plus continuer comme ça. Un jour je t'amènerai ta compote au lit, et je prétendrais te reconnaître encore malgré ton âge, je prétendrais voir ta jeunesse et ta beauté, et tu feras semblant de me croire. Personne ne veut vivre ça, crois-moi. J'ai déjà essayé... Le temps passe vraiment vite, pour vous. En un battement de cils vous êtes adultes, en un autre vous êtes vieillards. 

- Je t'interdis de - 

- Je sais, c'est dur à entendre. Je suis désolée, mais c'est vrai. Vous êtes merveilleux, mais vous vivez tellement peu de temps ! Je te répète que je ne peux pas avoir une vie normale. Les enfants vont bien se rendre compte que leur père ne vieillit pas. Et je sais ce qui va arriver à tes pensées... Tu te trouveras plus âgée que tu ne l'es, tu ne cessera jamais de nous comparer. Ça te rendra dingue. Ça les rend tous dingues. 

- Je tiendrais, assure-t-elle dans un souffle. 

- Tu ne tiendras pas. 

- Je suis forte. 

- Pas plus que les autres. 

- Je t'en supplie... Je t'en supplie, Jack. 

Ses yeux s'embrument. 

- Ne me laisse pas. Ne nous laisse pas. 

- Je ne peux rien y faire... répond-il tandis que ses yeux rougissent. C'est comme ça, ça l'a toujours été et le sera toujours. Les balades au parc et les enfants qu'on regarde grandir, les beaux-parents avec qui on dine et les mariages jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, c'est pas pour moi. 

- Fais quelque chose... Il y a forcément quelque chose que tu peux faire. 

Son air se fait las : 

- Et quoi dont ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? 

- Reste, si tu m'as un jour aimé ! 

Jack pousse un souffle. 

- Mais m'as-tu seulement aimé ? Ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? 

- Sephy... 

- Non Jack, dis-le moi. Dis-le moi en face, si tu ne m'aimes pas. 

Jack ne répond pas. Il lâche les mains de son interlocutrice, et se lève de son fauteuil. 

- Jack ! 

Il ramasse son manteau sur le rebord d'une chaise qui porte la patine de sa présence. Il attrape son pistolet qu'il passe à la ceinture, puis, après une hésitation, un cadre photo où un couple sourie, deux enfants en bas âge auprès d'eux. Il passe l'entrée, pousse la porte. 

- Jack ! hurle-t-elle. Jack ! Reviens ! Et Larry, et Tannesh ? Que sauront-ils de leur père ? Ils croiront qu'il les a abandonnés... 

Courant après lui, elle se retrouve à présent nez-à-nez avec lui. 

- Et tu ne veux pas ça, pas vrai ? Tu mérites (elle renifle) Tu mérites au moins l'amour de tes enfants. Ils ont le droit de te connaître. 

Jack la contemple, ses cheveux chatouillant son nez. Ils restent un moment ainsi, si proches mais sans se toucher. Le couloir de l'immeuble est vide, c'est à peine si un souffle d'air passe. 

- M'as-tu aimé ? 

- Sephy... 

- M'as-tu aimé, Jack ? 

- Fiche-moi la paix. Ne m'oblige pas à répondre. 

Il détourne le visage, elle cherche son regard. Il finit par revenir en face d'elle, et capture ses lèvres. Le temps se suspend. Elle ferme les yeux, tente de garder ce goût pour elle. Elle n'ose pas poser ses mains sur ce visage ou dans ces cheveux, de peur qu'il ne se sauve. 

Soudainement, les lèvres ne sont plus sur les siennes. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, la porte au bout du couloir est déjà presque refermée. Une main la tient entrouverte, et elle peut voir le visage de Jack à demi tourné vers l'extérieur. 

- Bien sûr que je t'ai aimé, Sephy. 

Il la regarde. Un sourire triste couvre ses traits, puis il referme la porte sans un bruit.

Ainsi va la vie pour Jack Harkness. Il contemple, il observe, il prend des notes, et parfois, très, très rarement, il prend part. C'est une bien mauvaise idée.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Comment ça, vous êtes surpris par la non-Jantosité de la fic ? C'est pas comme si je n'avais presque écrit que ça jusqu'ici…

Je sais pas, c'est venu comme ça. Je n'avais pas envie de mettre Jack avec Ianto cette fois-ci.

N'oubliez pas une review svp.

Pour ceux qui me suivent un peu : je bosse malgré tout sur quelques fictions, notamment une Drarry et une Janto… Je ne garantis rien mais fais de mon mieux.

Kiss !


End file.
